interstellar_warsfandomcom-20200216-history
Mallavol (Vauxus Industries)
The Mallavol System, commonly known as simply Mallavol is a planet system that comprises a sun (Solus) and six planets orbiting it. Included in this is the prominent planet of Corridon 12, home to Vauxus Enterprises. Mallavol is host to a single government instead of varying independent states and, as a result of its formidable military, is notable for having largely been free of internal or external wars. The Mallovians are renowned for their cultural and political dominance of their sector of galactic space. They have a strong presence in galactic policy and politics. However, the centralized society and government of the planet has led to internal conflict in the past. Mallavol is known for it's policy of isolationism and thus restricts access of most goods and people from entering/leaving the system. Several large entities within the system are known to oppose this policy, including Vauxus Enterprises. Mallovian citizens and those who pass a rigorous entry process are the only individuals allowed into most planets within the system, other than Modesto and Amphis, and little acquired on any planet is allowed off world. Several large corporations operate on Mallavol, including Vauxus Industries, AG Systems, +01 Corporation, Arial, FEISAR, Auricom, Netika, MrTronik, Syla, Synchro Logistics, burfield Shipping, and Pirandello-Krueger, among many others. The system is located 50,000 light years away from the center of the Milky Way, 20,000 from the Sol System, and 15,000 from Drafer, the nearest other system. Planets: Corridon 12 Corridon 12, commonly known as simply Corridon, is the core of one of the largest economies in the Milky Way. The planet's reserves of Solvalium are so vast that they affect its price galaxy-wide, and have led to the industry becoming the planet's primary trade sector. Travel to the planet is limited to Mallovian citizens and valid passport holders, but smuggling remains an issue. The planet hosts more than 80% of the sytem's population. Society on Corridon 12 is more akin to its Sol counterparts than most other civilizations. The states on the planet are split in a way similar to Earth, with Nippon being the largest state. Transport on the planet also remains traditional, with 75% of on-world transport still being land-based. The remainder belongs to hovercars or aircraft. History Mallavol was discovered by a small team of Thessian researchers in 1950 CE, although archaeological discoveries indicate life was present on the planet for thousands of years prior. The small colony thrived on its own for over 300 years, reaching 500,000 inhabitants by 2200. In 2297, a large team of Human colonists landed on another part of the planet, and neither race showed hostilities or other action towards one another until 2314, when the commanders of each respective team agreed to unite their efforts for the good of their civilizations. Eventually their combined efforts grew the planet into the modern cityplanet it is today. Prominent Locations NeoTokyo, Nippon (Capital of State, Planet, and System, NeoTokyo/Mirror's Edge maps used) Sol, Daewoo Londres, Saxon Nova State City, UMS Teno DF, Azteka Fuhao Kong, Fuhao Modesto Modesto, is the larger of two resort planets located in the Mallavol system (the other being Amphis). Vineta Amphis Tirrus Therma Therma is an uninhabited planet located within the Mallavol system. Little is known about this planet, aside from its near abscence of oxygen and the planet's surface. Life has been present on the planet only since 2550, in the form of a small team of researchers sent to survey the planet's surface. Transport to the planet is extremely limited, so far the only transport that has allowed to the planet are small shuttles certified for carrying supplies/personnel to the planet. The current research team is headed Mission Commander Visira T'Vashi and is slated to be replaced by a new research crew by 2558. Category:Solar Systems